Meeting her mother
by StrawberryDragon94
Summary: Natsu finds lucy by the river, he later meets her mother. then THAT happens. NatsuXLucy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not and will probably never own fairy tail.

all rights go to Hiro Mashima

d-[^_^]-b Thumbs up:D

R & R[;

**The River**. Chapter 1

Lucy casually sat on the ledge of the riverbank, deep in thought staring at her reflection and how amazing the sun looked on the water. Shiny and simply gorgeous.

_'This river reminds me of the one back home, the one me and mama always use to run by, i remember it all, how her beautiful face would shine with the sun and her dress would sparkle along with with her long hair, we would run by it hand in hand trying to catch butterflies or dragonflies, those were the good times. haha that was the only i chose this apartment, it wasnt really about the price. i just really love walking by the river..it reminds me of mama..i miss her so much.. i.. i _'

_"careful lucy, thats dangerous."_the fisherman called out to the girl braking her consentration and stoping her tears.

_"_**huh, oh don't worry about me**." she waved to the fisherman with a casual smile that shined like the sun. She was admiring the reflection of sun some more after the fisherman had gone when all of a sudden she feels two strong arms grasp her shoulders and swiftly push her towards the water.

"**kyaaaa**!" Lucy yelled in surprise as her face was only inches from the water and some of her strands of hair were gently floating above the water. as she looked at the reflection in the water she could see a man, she was uncertain who the man was, until she saw a splotch of pink.

"**NATSU**!"

"**haha lucy you should have see the expression on your face.**" he lifted her up on the sidewalk and looked down at her with his goofy grin plastered on his face.

"**Natsu! it isn't okay to scare people like that**!" lucy said with a slight blush as she smacked his arm." **And don't you dare ever do it again**!"

"**aww come on luce i was only trying to get back at you for not showing up at the guild today. I was waiting for you for hours so that we could choose a mission to go on.**" Natsu whined but there was a slight disappointment in his eyes.

"**...sorry natsu..its just...i was planning on leaving somewhere today so i didnt want to bother with going to the guild today.**" Lucy said in a gentle tone refusing to look natsu in the eyes.

"** Eh? where are you going lucy! and why are you going without me! aren't we nakama! or do you no longer want to be my teamate...? or maybe you just dont care about me anymore.." **his eyebrows furrowed not understanding why lucy was doing this..without him. 

_'i guess i must not be that important to her..its what i expected at least i mean i couldn't honsetly believe that she actually l..'. _his train of thought was interrupted when he felt to slender arms embrace him.

"**No Natsu it isnt like that! i...i..i**." she choked out but decided not to finish her sentence so he couldn't hear her sobs. Regardless he could feel her tears fall against his uncovered chest. Natsu's eyes widened as he realized Lucy was crying, _his_ Lucy was crying and he didn't know why or what to do.

"_**Lucy**_." He said in a warm and tender voice as he returned her embrace, he gently stroked her gold locks while his other hand tightly wound around her back.

too be continued:D...dun dun duuuuuuun


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's Tale**

Previously::::"_**Lucy**_." He said in a warm and tender voice as he returned her embrace, he gently stroked her gold locks while his other hand tightly wound around her back.

After Lucy had her full of crying she invited Natsu inside her apartment. Natsu immediately went to sit at her couch because it was his favorite spot, meanwhile lucy was making some tea for them.

"im sorry Natsu.." she said while handing him a cup of hot tea.

"huh. boy Lucy you sure are _weird, _your apologizing for no reason at all." he said with his usual grin, gladly accepting her tea.

"what! i am not WEIRD! if anyone weird its yo-..NATSU! DID YOU JUST LIGHT THAT TEACUP ON FIRE WITH MY LIGHTER! AND NOW YOUR EATING IT! NAAATSSSU!''Lucy yelled at natsu but she couldn't help but laugh at his idiotic ideas. Natsu was glad she was laughing it was his intention from the very beginning.

"ha ha Lucy, you weirdo." natsu said as he finished the last of her cup.

"l-Lucy uhhm if you don't mind me asking...why were you crying?..." he asked with a frown plastered on his face

"..."

"uhh you don't have to answer if you don't want, it alright i understand."

She looked up to see why his tone had changed all of sudden, and the sight before her astounded her. Natsu, the demonic dragon slayer who was always picking fights and always loud and obnoxious...was fiddling with his hands, his brows furrowed over his hazel eyes that were staring fiercly at the ground. She had never seen him so deep in thought, out of shock she started to laugh.

"What's so funny! Lucy! If your just going to laugh at my concern then im leaving!" he rose from her couch and made his way to the door, but just before he opened he felt something warm grab his hand and pull him into an embrace. He turned a deep shade of pink that almost matched his hair.

"Natsu, im sorry it was just a bit of a shock to see you concerned that's why, im sorry it wasn't right of me to laugh." She took a deep breath and looked back into his hazel eyes.

"Natsu, t-tomorow is the d-day that my mother...l-left...m-me...i was planing on going to visit her g-grave" Lucy had a hard time saying those words. ''I didnt want to tell anyone because i didnt think i could without breaking down crying..im...sorry, i know i must look weak and all but i-i dont know."

"...im sorry"

lucy looked up shocked to hear him apologize, he had a deep frown on his face

"Lucy, im sorry i didnt know, im sorry Luce..." her eyes widened and then slowly closed as she leaned in to give natsu a hug.

"Natsu do you mind going with me tomorow." she said eyes still shut.

"Sure Luce anything for you." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her back..

**Gaaaah! im sorry super short! i was writing it and i lost my mojo!**

**sooooooo sorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**just got back to school to!**

**but no worries next chapter will be out pronto!**

**scouts honor!**

**pinky promise!3**

**anyway!**

**PLEASE!**

**Review!3**

**it means alot to me [;  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**On The Way**

"Sorry Natsu, i forgot about how long the train ride was." Lucy said to her best friend who was sprawled on the floor.

Lucy and Natsu were on there way to the location of lucy's mother's grave, it was a two day ride by train nonstop, of course it was hell for Natsu what with his phobia of transportation, but he was willing to do anything for Lucy.

"O-oi Lucy, h-how much l-longer?" He said trying very hard to hold in his barf.

"uhhm i'd say another hour at least Natsu, im sorry." She looked away but then all of a sudden her thighs felt very warm, she looked down and saw natsu's head resting on them.

"kyaaa! Natsu what are you doing!" She asked while her cheeks blushed fiercely.

"L-Lucy can i s-sleep here, i-it m-makes me f-feel betterrr" He asked barely conscious.

"sure Natsu if it makes you feel any better.'' She sighed on the outside trying to act nonchalant but on the inside her stomach was doing summersaults and what not.

'_what is this feeling...noooooo waaaaaay! i cant really be in.."_

The bell of the train broke Lucy's thought process.

"Wooo Hoooo!" Natsu said as he sprang up and made his way for the exit to the train. Lucy followed behind her brows furrowing as she thought some more.

-Later on-

"luuuuuuucy, oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, , LUCE!"

"huh, oi Natsu! You dont have to smack my head!"

"well i tried being nice but since your such a weirdo and all." He said to her with his toothy grin.

"IM NOT WEIRD YOU JERK!"

_'if anyones weird its you my pink haired friend.' _she thought to herself.

"ah. Natsu look you can see her grave from all the way over here." Lucy said as Natsu looked up he noticed a hill about half a mile away and he saw a beautiful angel on the top while the hill was covered by millions of white daises. It looked beautiful, natsu gaped at until lucy shook his shoulder to get his attention.

"Mama and I always use to come here in the summer, that was when the daisies really shined, she always use to hold my hand as we walked up the hill then we would sit at the top and watch the sun go down and watch as the daises changed with the sky. Then we would run down the hill when the fireflies came out and watch them light the daisies, it was beautiful, just like mama."

Natsu looked at lucy not sure what to say when all of a sudden he got an idea, as they got closer to the hill he reached over and grabbed lucy's hand pulling her towards the hill.

"Oii! N-natsu what are you d-doing!" Her cheeks a light pink.

"Hurry Up Lucy i want to meet your mom already!"

she looked at the boy dumbfounded but followed along tightening her grip on his arm. She looked up at him at blushed harder, he looked so handsome the way the sun reflected on his face his wide grin lighted up and his pink hair flowing in the wind.

_'what am i thinking he's just a good friend, yeah thats it, maybe i am weird...'_

"Lucy" She looked up and noticed they were already at the looked at him and smiled and then looked up at her mom.

"...mama..long time no talk ey. Well this is Natsu mama."

"Hi Lucy's Mom!" He said following what Lucy was doing. He thought it was a little weird but he would do it if it made lucy happy, he would do anything.

_'wow, im talking to lucy's mom, maybe i should ask permission to date lucy...ehhhhh? oh no Lucy's weirdnes is contagious!'_

"uhhhh Lucy can i ask your mom something?" Lucy looked at him confused because she thought he would know that she couldn't respond.

"N-natsu she can't talk ba-"

"LUCY'S MOM...U-UH W-WOULD YOU M-MIN-"

"NATSU!, stop yelling."

"o-oh"He hadnt realized he was yelling.

"Can i take l-lucy on a d-date." he said his cheeks stained with a deep red blush.

"EH?" Lucy was shocked this was not what she expected him to ask,not even close. She expected a 'hey did Lucy get her weirdness from you' or 'Is heaven fun' or somewhere along the lines.

_'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh! did he just ask if he could DATE ME?' _she all of a sudden realized, she looked over to natsu who was staring at the grave, all of a sudden it was clear to her she loved natsu and he loved her.

"Natsu, i-i l-loove y-you."

He looked over to Lucy with wide eyes and said

"but is it okay with your mom."

"haha natsu of course all my mama wants is for me to be happy, im sure she understands she wants me to be happy whether she is alive or.."

She was cut of by a pair of lips slightly pressing against hers.

"i love you too luce" he said against her lips.

And the sun set as they kissed and then the fireflies came out all around broke apart and looked around smiles on both there faces, along with a blush

Lucy was looking around when all of a sudden he wrapped his arms around lucy's waist and rolled her down the hill with him. He was happy that he had met her mother for more than one reason."

haha i wrote this after i got a review that told me pronto meant now.

made my day thank you3

well hope you like it...if not then im sorry for disapointing you i truly am.

if you think i can fix it somehow lemme now kay.

Please Review[:

Porfavor.[:

どうぞ[:

REVIEW:D


End file.
